In the electronic industry of today, there is a constant drive to reduce the size of electronic devices, increase battery life, and improve performance. In some cases, reducing the size, increasing the battery life, and improving performance of the electronic device is related to reducing the size and power consumption of individual components of the electronic device, such as the memory device. For example, in memory device architectures, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAM) devices and magnetic random access memories (MRAM), there is a consistent effort to increase memory storage density and access speeds, while reducing overall power consumption and leakage.